How To Train Your Dragon Questionnaire
by InsanityC
Summary: I searched high & low; swam through oceans of acid, trudged through valleys of snow & ice; through scorching deserts & icy plains... Not really, I just noticed that there was only 1 HTTYD questionnaire, & it was barely passable as English. So I made my own. Review w/ questions & enjoy. HTTYD doesn't belong to me. Made for humor, gets as mature as you want it to.
1. Chapter 1

This is a How To Train Your Dragon Questionnaire. I am making this for two reasons:  
1. It looked fun.  
2. I could only find one other questionnaire based around How To Train Your Dragon, and I could hardly read it. It was like a person from a foreign country had used Google Translate to translate their native language into English. It made little to no sense whatsoever, and gave me a headache.  
So here's MY version.

Me: I, Insanity C., will be your host during this Questionnaire. Just review with your questions for any How To Train Your Dragon character, including my OCs, Helen and Rosemary, and as soon as I have acquired enough for the next "chapter", I will make one.


	2. Chapter 2

*Pan into large room with several chairs of different sizes, as well as a large slab of stone. The characters of How To Train Your Dragon enter, as well as me, your host. We all take a seat in our assigned places*

Me: Let's get right down to business! *Pulls out a black laptop and begins reading* Our first review is from _TheGrayGriffons._

_For Astrid: How long has she been a shield-maiden, or whatever you want to call it? Why did she name her dragon Stormfly? Why does she tend to punch everyone in the arm?_

Astrid?

Astrid: Uhm... I've been training to be a warrior since I was able to hold a weapon, so about fourteen years. Since I was two. I named Stormfly 'Stormfly' because it sounds pretty, and she can fly as swift as a stormcloud. And I punch people because it's my way of communicating. *Shrugs* Depending on the force of the punch, it either means 'well done!' or 'get out of my way!'

Me: Interesting... *Scoots a bit further away from Astrid* next question!

_For Fishlegs: Is there anything that he doesn't know about dragons, that is written in the Book of Dragons? What's the point system for a dragon's statistics, and how does it work? Why does dragon nip affect dragons so strongly? Do dragons eat dragon nip, or do they just like the smell? Why do Night Furies have no shot limit, but all other known dragons do? How would a Nadder's and Monstrous Bightmare's flame charge be numbered?_

Fishlegs: I know everything that's written in the book of dragons, last I checked... I read it like, seven times. And I'm not sure how the point system works... I think that it's just like an 'on a scale of one-to-ten, how screwed are you?' thing... Dragons just really like the smell of dragon nip. It's like cat nip, except for, because of the dragons' extremely heightened sense of smell, the effect is practically tripled. Night Furies DO have a shot limit, because the fire comes from a gas sack inside the dragon, but the Night Fury's gas sack is able to hold a LOT more than most other dragons, and, unlike the dragons that hold more gas than the Night Fury, the elusive dragon only uses a small amount at a time. *Looks proud of himself for a moment* And the Nadders have a shot limit of ten if they only use a small amout at a time. Monstrous Nightmares... well... we just stay away from those... I'm pretty sire that they only get about ten or twelve shots before they run out, but I'm not too sure. It wasn't in the book...

Me: Next up are the twins!

_For the Twins: Why do you two always beat each other up? And fight each other? Have you ever done something like glue a sheep to the ceiling of the Meade Hall? (Someone should write that...)_

Tuffnut: Because she's a dweeb. *Elbows Ruffnut*

Ruffnut: No, YOU'RE the dweeb! *Pushes back*

Tuffnut: Oh yeah?!

Ruffnut: Yeah! *Bang their helmets together and are about to go into a brawl*

Me: GUYS!

Tuffnut: Huh? Oh yeah... It's a...

Ruffnut: Sibling bonding, I guess...

Tuffnut: Yeah, that.

Ruffnut: But that sheep thing... that's a good idea...

Tuffnut: Just one question...

Both: What's 'glue'?

__Me: Oh great...

_For Snotlout: ...Actually, I don't have any questions except for this: Was it fun cleaning up Hookfang's vomit?_

Snotlout: NO. It BURNED.

__Me: *snickers* Hiccup, you're next.

_For Hiccup: Do you believe that Toothless would give up his life for you? Would you do the same for him? Why didn't you believe Astrid when she said Heather was lying?_

Hiccup: Yeah, he's already done it several times, and yes, I'd give my life up for him as well. He's my best friend, I'm not going to lose him. And I didn't believe Astrid because I didn't WANT to, I honestly thought that Heather was going to be able to help the village with her mind. She seemed like me: A thinker. I didn't want to accept that my little fantasy wasn't a reality.

__Me: Next!

_For Stoic: Why did you give up completely on Hiccup? Does he have a decent chance of becoming chief now?_

Stoic: Well... I gave up on him because he was going against everything vikings had ever been taught, everything _I _had ever taught him! And he had gone back on our deal. I was very upset with him. He has a better chance at being chief than he did before, but he still needs to work on a few things

__Me:

_For Gobber: Were you telling the truth when you said the Boneknappers (or was it something else?) ate your hand and foot?_

Gobber: No, it was just a dragon. My arm was bitten off by a Nadder, and my leg was bitten off by a Nightmare.

__Me:

_For Mildew (if you're willing): Why do you hate the dragons so much? Why do you seem to have an obsession with cabbage? And WHY do you carry a sheep around with you named 'Fungus'? Why do you have a portrait of said sheep on your wall with the portraits of your ex-wives?_

Mildew: Because the dragons have never done anything good for us in the past! You think they're just cuddly little house pets, but they aren't! They're wild animals! It's like trying to keep a tiger in your house! It's gonna eat ya! We may be able to tame them for a while, but what happens when we run out of food for them? What happens when there are too many of them? What then? We DIE, that's what! *Leans back, suddenly calm* I just like cabbage. It tastes good. And I like Fungus because my previous wives didn't work out, so Fungus is my replacement.

Me: That's really... creepy...

Everyone else: *looks sick*

Me: Moving on... The next review is from _flamin ninja..._

_Astrid: I don't get why you were so obsessed about killing a dragon, and now you own a nadder. I just think it's weird that someone can transition so fast._

Astrid: Yeah, it may seem weird, but after that flight with Hiccup, I realized that there may be more to Dragons than just 'mindless killing machine'.

__Me:

_Hiccup: What is your opinion of Astrid? (Been dying to ask that :3) _

Hiccup: Uh... well... She-she's beautiful and...

Astrid: *Looks expectant*

Hiccup: She's the most amazing viking I've ever met... she's a skilled warrior, and has an attitude to back it up, but she has a soft side to her personality if you get to know her...

__Astrid: Aww... *Holds Hiccup's hand*

Me: Moving on before I gag... Next, and last, review is from _zuri123..._

_For Toothless (if you want to write that): Do you have a family (possibly a girlfriend), or are you the last Night Fury left? What is your opinion on Hiccup calling you Toothless? Why do dragons hate eel so much? What made you decide not to kill Hiccup when he freed you from the rope?_

Toothless: (His speaking will be done in bold letters, to show that he is speaking dragon) **I am the last Night Fury left, I suppose... There has only ever been one... I never HAD a family to begin with. Lightning and Death, remember? It was a one-time thing by them... I don't really mind, it felt nice just to be called something other than 'Devil' or 'Monster', plus, it has a nice ring to it... Eel blood is poisonous to dragons, plus they stink. I decided not to kill Hiccup because it was a life-for-a-life trade thing in my mind. He didn't kill me, so I didn't kill him. I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to come find me again...** *Lays his head back down and watches with a bored expression*

__Me:

_For Hiccup: How long have you had a crush on Astrid? Why on earth would you name a Night Fury Toothless (even if it has retractible teeht)?_

Hiccup: Oh gods... Why do you people keep asking me embarrassing questions?!

Astrid: WELL, Hiccup? *Smirks mockingly*

Hiccup: A while, okay! *mumbles* About five years... *Quickly goes on to next question* I named Toothless 'Toothless' because it was the first thing that popped into my head, plus, the first 'bonding' type moment that we had, I had thought that he didn't have teeth...

__Me:

_For the Twins: When did you start fighting with each other? What's the best prank each of you has ever done?_

Ruffnut: I'm pretty sure that we started fighting... *Says in spooky voice* IN THE WOMB!

Tuffnut: *punches his sister* Gross! The best prank? Uhm...

Ruffnut: You remember that time that we tied Mildew's feet to his rafters while he was sleeping?

Tuffnut: Heh... Yeah, that was pretty good... I liked that one time where we put a pile of SneezeBlossoms in front of Toothless when he was sleeping!

Ruffnut: He was sneezing all day!

Tuffnut: Yeah! We almost died!

Ruffnut: It was awesome!

Toothless: *Huffs in irritation and sends a fireball shooting over their heads*

__Me: Thank you, Toothless...

_For Astrid: When did you first start to like Hiccup? Why were you so confident that Heather was lying? How did you come up with the idea of feeding Stormfly chiken?_

Hiccup: HAH!

Astrid: *Blushes* I... uhm... Well I...

Hiccup: Come on...

Astrid: I started liking him when he got good in the ring, okay!

Hiccup: ...Really?

Astrid: Yeah. I wasn't interested in anyone unless they could hold their own. I started liking Hiccup when he got better, but then I started liking him for his other qualities afterwards. And I wasn't really confident that Heather was lying... I was just jealous that Hiccup seemed to really like her. I only because suspicious after I caught her looking at the dragons... I just noticed that after I had shared a bit of my lunch with Stormfly that she seemed to fly better, and that the lunch happened to be chicken. So I tested it and Boom! Stormfly flew faster than ever!

Me: Okay, well, that's a wrap! See ya in a while everyone! Readers: For those of you who have reviewed, thank you; for those of you who are just now reading, you may review your questions for me to answer!


End file.
